


The Hunt Begins Again

by AwesomeWriterOfNerds



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts, mystery kids - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWriterOfNerds/pseuds/AwesomeWriterOfNerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, bro?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m bored.”</p><p>Dipper sighed. “I know, Mabel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt Begins Again

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs.**

“Hey, bro?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m _bored_.”

Dipper sighed. “I know, Mabel. That’s the tenth time you said it today.”

“Well, I can’t help it.” Mabel moaned, plopping down on the sofa beside Dipper. “It feels like it’s been forever since anything exciting happened.”

“It hasn’t been forever, Mabes.” Dipper replied with a roll of his eyes.

“It’s long enough that I can literally die out of boredom!” Mabel grabbed both of his brother’s shoulders and shook him with each word. “I’m gonna die, bro! Is this how you want your precious sister to die?! Out of boredom?!”

“Highly doubt that can happen, sis.” Dipper said, calmly removing his sister’s hands from his shoulders.

Mabel finally settled to plopping back down on the sofa, sinking deeper into it with a pout on her face. Dipper went back to burying his face into the Journal, trying to keep the thought from bothering him.

However, try as he might, it seems the thought won’t be going away anytime soon. Dipper sighed silently; it has been quite a while since anything noteworthy happened. In fact, it felt like months has passed without a peep of anything even remotely interesting, thought he knew it could only be a week at worst. He was thankful at first; the free time letting them to have some well-deserved break and enabling him to finally organize and tidy up the notes and information he had gathered during their hunts. But now, there is an unspoken agreement within the group that the break has stretched on for far too long.

Besides Mabel moaning all day about how bored she is, the others have developed other methods to deal with the lack of activity. Coraline has taken to polishing her mace for hours at a time until it is perfectly spotless, Wybie cooped himself up in the garage tinkering with god-knows-what, Raz has been hopping all over the roof with psychic-fueled acrobatics, Lili busied herself with her plants, Norman hogs the tv all day watching horror flick after horror flick, and Neil has been… well, he’s not quite sure what Neil has been doing, what he knew is that the chubby kid has developed a habit of popping up in the most random places.

As for himself, as was stated earlier, he’s been organizing the notes he made during their hunts. However, the task could only take so much time. When he finished the task in just a couple of days, he’s taken to rereading the entire Journal to see if there is anything that he had missed. But even _that_ eventually he completed. He is quite sure there is nothing left to discover after his third read, and now, being close to completing his seventh read, he must admit that he is undeniably, utterly _bored_.

Sighing again, Dipper closed the Journal, its contents now dull to him. “Okay, I admit,” he spoke up, catching Mabel’s attention, “it’s been way too long since out last hunt, and it’s starting to seriously bug me.”

Mabel’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, that’s it, bro! Moan and complain! Be bored and miserable!”

“I mean, there’s been nothing- zip, zero, null, completely _nothing_!” Dipper continued. “It’s like the word ‘weird’ and anything related to it just all decided to take a vacation or something!”

“Yes! Go on, bro! Go on!” Mabel pressed on, her face beaming.

Dipper’s face contorted into a scowl, taking in a deep breath, prepared to continue his rant. But, in an instant, his face fell, the air in his lungs came out as a long sigh, and his body slumped back to the sofa. “I… I don’t even-“ For a moment Dipper racked his brain for the correct word to use, but he eventually just settled for another long sigh.

Seeing her brother like that, the shine on Mabel’s eyes disappeared, as well as her beaming smile. She leaned back on the sofa again, letting her body go limp against the tattered fabric. The two stayed like that for a while; sitting in silence, their eyes only half-open, not focused on anything in particular. After what felt like hours, Dipper straightened himself on his seat, and then he spoke.

“I mean, it’s not that I want to risk my life on a daily basis. I won’t mind having some down time once in a while. I would even be thankful for it sometimes. But _this_?” he gestured weakly at himself, his sister, and the Mystery Shack. “ _This_ is just plain _bull_ -“

A sudden, very loud sound cuts Dipper off, as well as shocking the twins into full focus. As the two slowly recovered from the shock, it took a moment for them to register that the loud sound is actually the blaring of a siren. It took them another moment for them to realize that it is the blare of a _very_ familiar siren.

The twins stared at each other in disbelief for a few moments, before they scrambled to their feet and dashed out of the room.

By the time they reached the stairs, they have been joined by a good number of people. Coraline naturally arrived first, and is already at the top of the stairs within seconds. Wybie came after the twins, half of his face covered in muck and a wrench still in his hand. Norman was last, running at the back with butter-coated fingers, his mouth still chewing some leftover popcorn. As they reached the top of the stairs, the bathroom door beside it was kicked open by Neil. He joined the others in their mad dash, his hands still fumbling with the zipper of his pants. They proceeded to practically bust down the door to the twins’ room, finding that Lili is already there, standing in the middle of the room. Raz was the last to enter, flying in through the open window and landing perfectly at the center of the room. Together, the eight kids stared at the monitors on the wall, completely dumbstruck.

The monitors, after being silent for so long, is finally, _finally_ , showing activity.

A _lot_ of activity.

Dipper quickly counted at least a dozen red dots on the map, and it seems more are appearing. He, just like the others, stood frozen there for a while, his brain not yet registering what he is seeing. As the shock began to subside from his system, it was quickly replaced by a sudden surge of excitement. _Finally_ , after what felt like forever, something _exciting_ is happening!

“Well, they sure kept us waiting.” Coraline dryly remarked, but judging from the grin adorning her face, she’s just as excited as he is, if not more.

“Looks like it’s for a good reason.” Dipper said, gesturing towards the dot-swarmed screen. The others muttered small noises of agreement.

Coraline took a step forward, and then turned around to address the others. The blue-haired girl still wore that grin as she looked each one of her friends in the eye, and Dipper can’t help but breaking out a grin of his own as she looked at her. And it seems he’s not the only one, as one by one a grin formed on their features.

 “Well, it’s official, guys;” Coraline spoke, “the hunt is _back on_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I posted on Tumblr a while back. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
